


please send shivers down my spine

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: a one-shot snippet of their lives together a few summers from now.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	please send shivers down my spine

There’s nothing Eliott hates more than waking up early on a Sunday morning. It should be illegal, really, for his body to think that he’s had enough sleep. They went to bed way too late last night, probably fell asleep around 3 in the morning after hours and hours of making out and fucking, until neither of them could go for another round. Yet here he is, at 8 in the morning, waking up while Lucas is still sound asleep. A yawn escapes his mouth as he sits up, stretching himself out as silently as he can. No need to unnecessarily wake up Lucas, he’s not that selfish. 

His phone lies somewhere on the ground, discarded inside one of his pant pockets from when Lucas undressed him last night. Looking back to make sure Lucas is still asleep, he slips out of bed and searches the ground, picking up his phone to check his messages. Just a few from his group-chat with Idriss and Sofiane. Might as well answer them while taking a smoke now that he’s up. 

After giving it some thought, he decides to only throw on his boxer. If anybody sees him smoking on their tiny balcony this early in the morning, so be it.

The weather is gorgeous today, not a cloud in the sky, and it makes a pretty picture. The sun is already shining bright, meaning it’s probably going to be a hot one. Good thing they didn’t plan on doing anything that requires clothes. 

Between Lucas’ vacation with the gang and his own festival-filled summer with Idriss and Sofiane, they barely had time to see each other these past few months. He never thought he would say this, but thank God the summer holidays are almost over. Lucas had already been back for a week and a half, but he only got back yesterday late afternoon… They have a lot to catch up on right now, and if you’d ask him, they are off to a great start. 

There is so much about that boy that he has missed. His pouting mouth when he wants to be kissed, those ocean blue eyes that he could stare into for all eternity, that sinful mole on his neck that just begs to be bitten, the broken gasps he lets out when Eliott does just that... 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts before he gets rock-hard on the balcony, he quickly types out some messages before putting out his cigarette to go back inside. Although it’s quite sunny, it’s still a bit chilly, and there’s a warm body waiting for him in bed.

Crawling back into bed, he takes a moment to admire his view. Because, it has to be said, Lucas looks amazing like this: naked and flat on his stomach, his head turned towards him, a white sheet only covering miniscule parts of his body, hair tussled up even more than usual. The thing is, yes, he looks spend, but he also looks serene somehow. Especially with the way the sunlight is hitting his body right now, making his tan look golden, accentuating his muscular back and toned legs. And don’t even get him started on that ass… Honestly, he has never seen an ass more perfect than Lucas’. It’s round and plump, yet firm. There is something about the curve of his back… the way his ass looks like this, lying in bed… he really wants to draw Lucas like this. He must remember to ask him later. 

It isn’t until he feels Lucas stir awake beneath his touch that he realizes he has subconsciously started to caress his back, fingers traveling delicately from beauty mark to beauty mark. 

‘Hey, you.’ Lucas’ voice sounds understandably sleepy, a grin slowly spreading on his face as he blinks up at him. 

‘Argh, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to wake you up. Hi.’

Eliott dips his head down and quickly leaves a small kiss on his shoulder, in lieu of an apology. 

‘S okay, don’t worry. Just had an amazing dream about you fucking me until I was seeing stars and I was almost disappointed when I woke up, but then I remembered that actually happened last night.’ 

Lucas is full on smiling now, all hints of sleep on his face vaporized into thin air. 

Eliott snorts at that, ‘Believe me, I remember. That was amazing.’

‘God, yeah. I really needed that. It had been far too long.’

He can’t argue with that. Lucas bites his lip, holding his stare as Eliott lets his hand continue its travel down his back, towards his ass. As gentle as he can, he removes the blanket completely as his hand wanders dangerously close to where he wants to go most, fingers tracing a featherlight path between his cheeks. Lucas lets out a breathy sigh, pushes his ass up into his fingers. The sound and sight of him makes all his blood rush down south within seconds. 

‘You know, I would really want to draw you like this someday.’

He doesn’t even need to look at Lucas’ face to know he is blushing. 

‘Draw me? Why the fuck would you want that.’

He answers without hesitation: ‘Because you’re fucking majestic. You’re a piece of art any day of the week, but especially after we’ve fucked.’

Lucas snorts and buries his head in his pillow before he looks back up again to answer him.

‘I guess if you put it like that… who am I to deny you? Be my guest.’

Eliott grins and gives him a kiss that’s meant to be quick, but Lucas has other plans, slinging an arm around his neck to keep him there a little while longer. It doesn’t take long before the kiss becomes heated, his lips slotting between Lucas’ until he feels his tongue hot against his own. It never gets old, the butterflies he feels when they come together like this. They break apart, and Eliott pecks him on the lips, once, twice, before pulling back completely, giving him the once over. 

‘How are you feeling?’ 

They both know what Eliott is referring to, they went pretty rough last night, the need to be together after all that time clouded their brains and made them go at it hard. He wouldn’t be surprised if Lucas was regretting it a bit by now. 

He smirks, ‘Mm, I feel like someone had their dick up my ass last night.’

‘Alright, alright, don’t get smart with me. I’m just asking because… all this talk has gotten me in some type of mood.’

Lucas raises one eyebrow at him, ‘Well I hope it’s the same mood I am in, because I’ve been hard since the moment I woke up. What are you waiting for?’

Eliott laughs and pinches his hip, ‘Shut up and turn around, then.’

‘Why would I turn around? You can get me ready just like this.’

And oh. Eliott had planned to suck him off, he didn’t think Lucas would be up for another round so quickly… 

‘Are you sure you’re not too sore? I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Listen, I fucking missed you okay and I don’t care about being sore, all I care about is that tonight, when we’re drinking beers with the crew, I’ll still be able to feel you inside of me.’

Eliott growls, ‘God, the things you say… you have no idea what you do to me.’

Lucas looks at him challengingly, ‘Show me, then.’

He grabs the lube and warms it on his fingers before he positions himself between Lucas’s legs, opening up his cheeks. The sight before him is absolutely sinful. Lucas’s hole looks red and puffy, and flutters as he lets one finger circle his rim. 

‘Fuck, look at you. You’re so pretty like this. It’s so clear to see that you’ve taken my dick last night. Look at that… so red and ready for me.’ Lucas moans at that, and he knows that he loves this part. Loves it when he talks to him like this.

After teasing around his rim for a little while, he pushes one finger inside of him and Lucas immediately lift his hips up and moves back on it, panting, already wanting more. 

‘You open up for me so well’, he pushes in another finger as his other hand rest on the small of Lucas’s back, pressing him back onto the bed. 

Lucas is writhing beneath him, urging him on.

‘Come on, Eli, more, I can take it.’

The third finger goes in without a warning, and Lucas gasps, his head flies up from the mattress.

‘I know you can take it, baby.’ 

He moves his fingers in and out expertly, feeling Lucas’s walls flutter and expand for him. By the sounds Lucas is making, he knows he should get a move on, otherwise he’ll come before he’s even had the chance to get inside of him. 

‘You ready for me?’ 

‘God, fucking- Yes.’

Eliott chuckles as he pulls his fingers out. As if on cue, Lucas turns over, shoving a pillow beneath his own hips. He pulls his knees up to give him better access, and Eliott watches him with adoration. He can’t believe how lucky he is, to have Lucas like this, the way he surrenders himself completely. 

He generously applies lube and gets closer, close enough to line himself up, his free hand falling to the mattress for support. His dick catches on the rim and then he is inching himself forward slowly, watching Lucas’s face for any sign of discomfort, until he bottoms out. The tight heat that surrounds him now is overwhelming, and he takes a second to catch his breath. 

Before he’s ready, Lucas wraps his legs around his waist, urging him to move.

‘I need to feel you, Eli, please.’

There’s nothing that turns him on as much as hearing Lucas beg and plead. No one else gets to see this side of him, gets to see how needy he can be, how much he wants this. 

He grabs Lucas’s hip and moves out of him almost completely, before he dives back in with sharp thrusts, relentlessly, over and over again. Lucas moans and pushes his hips up, trying to meet his thrust as much as he can. 

‘You should see yourself right now, god, you’re so eager for it.’

Lucas growls, ‘God yes. Missed it so much. Missed this so much.’

Hearing him say that releases something animalistic in Eliott. 

‘Then come for me just like this, just from me fucking you.’

Lucas is too far gone to answer, but he knows he wants it too. It’s not the first time that they’ve done that, and it’s something they found out they both really like. 

Eliott pulls one of Lucas’s legs over his shoulder, changing his angle and allowing him to go even deeper until he hears a deep-rooted whine come out of Lucas and he knows he’s hit the spot. He concentrates on that, moving in and out faster and faster, hitting it over and over again until Lucas is moaning out his name. Eliott pulls back a little bit, just enough to look at where he’s disappearing into Lucas’s body. 

The sight of it makes heat pool up in his belly, and he can’t resist it, he needs to touch. He lets his thumb catch the rim as he’s moving in and out, and that does it. Lucas is shouting as he comes all over himself, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth open in pleasure. The feeling of Lucas contrasting around his dick is enough to send him over the edge as well, he grabs Lucas’s hips a little tighter as he starts to come deep inside of him.

He slowly comes back to earth, and pulls himself back together long enough to do the sensible thing and pull out. Lucas winces, and as he lays down beside him, he can’t resist giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Lucas turns and throws his arm around him, cuddling into his side. 

‘We need to clean up, baby.’ He knows how much Lucas hates this part. 

‘Uhmpff. But I’m comfy here.’

‘I know… but you’re really going to regret it if we stay like this. I can get you a wash cloth if you want?’

Lucas thinks it over for a bit.

‘No, I have a better idea, let’s go shower.’ 

He should have guessed that would be his suggestion. Lucas absolutely loves long, hot showers. He’s already sitting up and pulling Eliott out of bed.

‘Alright, I guess we can do that. I’m warning you though,’ Eliott grins, walking backwards as he sees Lucas’s questioning look, ‘There will be no funny business, I don’t think I can go again that quickly.’ Lucas just smirks and gives him a smack on the ass as Eliott turns around to make his way to the bathroom.

‘We’ll see about that. Last one in the shower has to do groceries today.’ He barely has time to take in what Lucas has said before he sees him run past him at the speed of light. Eliott can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. That idiot. And that, he thinks, that he might have missed most of all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nervous about posting this but my friends convinced me i should (thank you, darlings!) please tell me what you think and come say hi on tumblr if you want!


End file.
